


Tall, dark and handsome

by makerofaqueen



Series: Of cowboyboots and soccer au series [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Dates, First Meetings, Gay, M/M, OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Because I really needed to know how they met and how that first date went. This is purely for my own indulgence.





	Tall, dark and handsome

Andrew had been at his new job for about two weeks when he met Tall, dark and handsome for the first time. He usually worked nights, but today he was covering for a sick colleague, so he had a day shift.

He was organizing the shelves next to the cashier when he saw Tall, dark and handsome enter. His breath almost caught in his throat, he was that pretty. Shoulder length, thin dreadlocks framed his face and the arms coming out of the sleeves of his t-shirt were seriously toned. Andrew swallowed dryly. He carefully followed Tall, dark and handsome as he did his shopping, then he hurried behind his counter to check him out.

‘Hi, nice day, huh?’ Tall, dark and handsome said.

‘I guess,’ Andrew mumbled.

‘Oh, right. You’re stuck in here poor thing.’

Andrew shrugged. He scanned the bottle of water and the bag of peanuts.

‘Will that be all?’ he asked.

‘Oh. Yeah. Thanks.’

He handed Andrew a bill and said, ‘Keep the change,’ then he winked and left. Andrew was left just staring at him, clutching a ten-dollar bill and feeling like an idiot. It was time like these he really wished he could be smooth.

 

\----------------------------

 

A week later he was once again working a rare day shift when Tall, dark and handsome entered the small shop. This time he was already behind the counter when he entered. A big smile spread across the face of Tall, dark and handsome when he saw Andrew.

‘Hi! Nice to see you again.’

‘You… uh… too.’

Tall, dark and handsome winked at him again and went further into the store. He came back with an entire water melon. When he came up to the register, he dumped a duffle bag on the floor and then crouched next to it.

‘I really need to stop putting my wallet in my soccer bag,’ he said. ‘It just disappears down there.’

‘You should keep it in your pocket,’ Andrew said. Tall, dark and handsome looked up at him.

‘Good thinking. Now I feel like an idiot. Why didn’t I think of that?’

Andrew shrugged as he peeked over the counter at the crouching man.

‘Ah! There it is!’

He stood up, triumphantly showing off his wallet.

‘Well done,’ Andrew said.

Andrew got his usual ten-dollar bill and as usual he was told to keep the change. He totally did not stare at the guy’s well-defined butt as he exited the store because that would have been weird.

This went on for a few weeks, and after a while Tall, dark and handsome started coming in during Andrew’s night shifts, too. They usually talked for a little while, he bought something cheap and told Andrew to keep the change on the ten-dollar bill he always paid with. Andrew was starting to wonder how rich this guy really was.

 

\----------------------------

 

CJ and Keith were walking down the street when Keith suddenly said:

‘We should go in here.’

‘Here?’ CJ looked at the door to the small convenience store.

‘Yeah. You can show me the cute little store clerk you’ve been gushing about.’

‘Not sure if he works tonight,’ CJ said.

‘Because you sure as hell haven’t memorized his schedule?’ Keith deadpanned.

‘He usually works nights, Thursdays to Mondays,’ Andrew mumbled. Keith smiled smugly.

‘You stalker.’

‘Oh, but he’s so freaking cute and I’m too scared to do anything about it.’

‘Does this have anything to do with the fact that you haven’t been interested in a guy for a while?’

‘Maybe. I don’t know.’

‘Come on, I want a coke,’ Keith said and pushed the door open.

CJ randomly grabbed a bag of chips and a soda before they headed to the counter. His throat was dry because he did not trust Keith to keep his mouth shut.

‘Oh, hi,’ the cute store clerk said when they arrived.

‘Hi,’ Keith said, still with that smug smile on his face. ‘Nice evening, huh?’

‘Yeah, I guess,’ the red-head said as he checked them out. CJ gave him a bill and then waved the change away when the clerk wanted him to have it. The guy pocketed the change and smiled at them.

‘Have a nice evening,’ he said when they left. CJ still hadn’t said anything.

‘He’s cute,’ Keith mused once they were out on the street again. ‘A bit on the chubby side, but I’m not gonna judge.’

‘You’ve known me for what? Fifteen years now?’ CJ said. ‘You should know that’s how I like my men.’

‘Oh, right. Why didn’t you talk to him back there?’

‘I got tongue tied,’ CJ mumbled.

‘Of-fucking-course you did,’ Keith said. ‘Say, is your ankle still sprained?’

CJ looked down at his still bandaged ankle.

‘Yeah.’

‘So, it’s safe to say you won’t be playing the game tomorrow?’

‘Nope. Unfortunately. Why?’

‘Just making sure,’ Keith said, then he pushed CJ so hard that he tumbled back into the store. He had to grab on to the counter to stop himself from falling over. The cute store clerk grabbed his arms to help him stay upright and once poor CJ had caught his breath, the clerk asked:

‘Did your friend push you back inside?’

CJ rubbed the back of his neck and without looking at the cute store clerk he mumbled:

‘Yeah. Straight people are weird.’

CJ tested to put weight on his sprained ankle and grimaced when it hurt. The cute store clerk peeked over the counter and saw his bandage.

‘You okay?’

‘Yeah. Just sprained it during practice.’

‘That’s not very nice, to push you when you’re hurt like that.’

‘It was for a good cause, but yeah…’

‘What reason could that possibly be?’

CJ stared into the counter top as he mumbled:

‘He wants me to ask you out.’

‘Oh…’

CJ peeked up through his lashes and saw the guy blush profusely. He was fumbling with his apron and looking really uncomfortable.

‘Oh, shit, you’re not…’ CJ started. He felt stupid because he had been so sure that his radar had been accurate about this one. The guy looked horrified for a moment but then started waving his hands frantically.

‘No, no! Or… I mean… yes. I am. I _so_ am. I was just surprised. No one’s ever asked me out before.’

‘Really?’

‘…really.’

‘So… do you want to?’

‘What?’

‘You. Me. On a date, I mean.’

‘Oh. Yes. Absolutely.’

‘Great! Are you free tomorrow?’

Andrew nodded. CJ knew he most likely was, but he didn't want to come across as a creepy stalker, so he asked anyway.

‘I… am. Or… I have the opening shift, but I can get off at two.’

‘I can pick you up at after work and we can go do something, and maybe dinner afterwards?’

‘Sure, sounds good.’

The cute store clerk ripped a paper off the note book lying next to the cashier and wrote down his phone number on it. He handed the note to CJ and said:

‘Here.’

CJ stared at the phone number and smiled.

‘I’ll text you, so you’ll get mine, too. That way, in case something happens tomorrow, and you can’t make it you can text me and reschedule.’

Fat chance I’ll ever do that, Andrew thought, but he nodded none the less. Tall, dark and handsome took his phone up and sent a quick text to Andrew, then he seemed to think of something and held his hand out. They shook hands.

‘I’m CJ, by the way.’

‘Andrew.’

‘Nice to meet you, Andrew. But… I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.’

‘Yeah,’ Andrew said and smiled. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’

CJ limped back out to Keith who was waiting for him, leaning against a lamp pole.

‘You ask him?’

‘Didn’t have much of a choice, now did I?’CJ grumbled.

‘No, that was the whole fucking point, bro. You’ll thank me on your wedding day. So, when are you seeing him?’

‘Tomorrow,’ CJ said and proudly showed off the note with Andrew’s phone number on.

‘Good man!’ Keith said and patted him on the back.

‘Picking him up after his shift is over. I’m thinking maybe taking him to the game and then dinner afterwards. Then who knows?’

‘Oh, I think I do,’ Keith said and wriggled his eyebrows.

‘God, no. I don’t think he’s the kind of guy who puts out on the first date. He’s worth more than that.’

‘You really _are_ going to thank me on your wedding day, aren’t you?’

CJ smiled faintly.

‘If it comes to that, I promise.’

‘Good boy,’ Keith said and squeezed his shoulder.

 

\------------------------------

 

When he woke up that next morning, CJ woke up to a text from Andrew. For a second he was worried that the cute store clerk had gotten cold feet and cancelled on him, but then he was calmed by reading it:

 

**Uh, I don’t know what you’re planning for today, but if there’s some kind of food involved, I feel like I need to tell you that I’m gluten intolerant. I’m sorry to spring this on you like last minute but I was so tired last night I totally forgot to text you. I hope I’m not making things too difficult on you.**

 

CJ smiled to himself and typed a quick answer:

 

_No gluten, got it. And don’t worry, I’ll figure something out._

 

\---------------------------

 

Andrew took one last look at himself in the dirty mirror of the employee bathroom. He didn’t think he looked like he was ready for a date, but he had no choice. He had been working all day, so he couldn’t dress up like he believed to be appropriate. Then again, he had never been on a date, so what did he know?

CJ was waiting for him outside the store as Andrew stepped out. He smiled widely and leaned down to hug him. Andrew allowed himself to be hugged, heck, he even hugged CJ back.

‘What are the plans?’

‘I was wondering how you feel about soccer?’

‘Played it for about three months when I was seven, why?’

CJ laughed, but there was something about that laugh that didn’t make it feel mocking, more like heartwarming.

‘Well, my team is playing, and I thought we might check it out? There’s a picnic in it for you.’

‘Soccer it is, then.’

 

\----------------------------

 

CJ put their picnic up on one of the stands surrounding the field.

‘You know,’ he commented offhandedly, ‘trying to make picnic really forces you to think, doesn’t it? I mean, my go-to is always sandwiches and cookies.’

‘You know gluten free bread exists, though?’

‘Not on a day’s notice, it doesn’t.’

‘Mm, you’re right,’ Andrew hummed. ‘But this is great. You have fruit salad, nuts, chips… And drinks. I don’t even need dinner after this.’

‘Oh no, don’t try and weasel your way out of dinner, mister. You promised,’ CJ joked.

Andrew smiled and shrugged.

The game started, and they watched it in silence for a little while. Once CJ got a little more comfortable, he started giving out small comments about what was happening on the field. Andrew was grateful because he had no clue.

During half time Andrew noticed that some of the guys were watching them. He felt uncomfortable, so he quietly said:

‘Are they not okay with you bringing your gay date to the game?’

CJ shrugged.

‘Nah. They’re just curious. It’s been a while since I dated anyone, and she wasn’t keen on coming to the games. Not a very supporting person in general, I noticed after a while.’

‘But they know that you’re…?’

‘…bi.’

‘Bi, yeah.’

‘Sure, I’ve always been open with it.’

‘Oh. Good. Uhm.’

CJ gently stroke Andrew’s arm with his knuckles.

‘Hey, it’s not about you, or me, or us. It’s about them. They’re like sheep. If one starts looking, the others will, too. Don’t worry about it. We’re having a good time, aren’t we?’

Andrew forced himself to relax a little.

‘Yeah, you’re right. We are. I’m sorry.’

‘No worries.’

‘Look, I have to confess something. I’ve never… been on a date before.’

‘Alright, then I get why you might be nervous. Where are you from?’

‘Miami.’

‘At least not that much of a homophobic shithole.’

‘Nah, but it does house a few homophobic shitholes.’

‘Your family?’

‘Unfortunately.’

‘So, you haven’t told them?’

‘Oh, I told them. They didn’t take it very well.’

‘I’m sorry.’

CJ slid his knuckles along Andrew’s bare forearm until his hand was on top of Andrew’s hand, then he grabbed Andrew’s middle finger with his own. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question that had Andrew blush and smile faintly.

‘Can we talk about something happier, like… oh, look, the game’s starting again.’

‘Oh, yeah, it is,’ CJ said and averted his eyes from Andrew, but he left their finger’s entwined.

Andrew recognized the guy who had been with CJ yesterday out on the field, waving to them and grinning widely. CJ flipped him off which only made the guy grin wider.

‘He’s the one who pushed you,’ Andrew noted.

‘Keith. He’s been my best friend since day care. I hate him.’

‘He did get you a date.’

CJ chuckled softly.

‘Yeah, I guess he did.’

He looked at Andrew. His eyes, the freckles on his skin, his lips… that was a mistake. There were freckles even on his lips. It wasn’t as clearly visible in the bluish light from the lamps in the store where they had only ever met up until today, but Andrew’s skin was littered with freckles. His face, his neck, his arms and hands… and, as previously noted, even his lips. It had been a huge mistake for CJ to look at Andrew’s lips. He had to pull his gaze away from them or he would attack them. They looked so kissable. CJ idly wondered if all of Andrew’s body had those intense freckles. That thought was also a mistake because now he could feel himself blush as he tried to picture Andrew naked.

 

\--------------------------------

 

They went to a food truck on their way home from the game and had burgers in a park. By then it had started to get dark, so CJ wanted to follow Andrew home, make sure he got there safely. Once on the stairs to his building, Andrew asked if he wanted to come up for a cup of tea. Against his better judgement, CJ did that.

The apartment was sparsely furnished. They entered into the living room and from there was a tiny kitchen and two bedrooms. There really only was a worn couch and a wooden crate for a coffee table.

‘Wow. I love what you’ve done to the place,’ CJ said and smirked.

‘It’s a work in progress,’ Andrew said and blushed.

CJ hugged him.

‘I didn’t mean to be disrespectful,’ CJ said. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘No, I didn’t take it like that. I know it looks like a dump, but I can’t afford anything else at the moment. I have a roommate who’s moving in tomorrow. She said she’ll ring some furniture.’

‘Good. If you need a pair of extra arms, let me know.’

‘Think we’re okay. Her dad is driving her.’

Andrew put the tea on and leaned against the counter. CJ was leaning against the opposite counter. In Andrew’s tiny kitchen that meant they were only a foot or so apart. CJ was staring at those freckled lips. He wanted to kiss them so bad. As if Andrew could sense that he absentmindedly ran his tongue along his bottom lip. CJ almost suppressed the whimper but only almost. Andrew eyed him.

‘Something wrong?’

‘Yeah.’

‘What?’

CJ leaned closer and caught Andrew’s chin with his two middle fingers. He tilted Andrew’s face up and then ran his thumb along his bottom lip.

‘We’re not kissing,’ he breathed.

Andrew’s eyes widened. He looked at CJ’s lips, then his eyes, then his lips again. He pushed up on his tip-toes as CJ leaned down to meet him. Their lips met. First chaste, then more heated. CJ’s right hand came up to Andrew’s neck and the left squeezed his hip. Andrew couldn’t help himself. His hands started wandering, too. He was skimming the hem of CJ’s t-shirt. When he slipped his hands under the fabric and felt the warm skin and hard muscles CJ threw his head back and let out a soft moan at the back of his throat. Andrew rested his forehead on CJ’s well-sculpted chest. His hands were still on the small of CJ’s back. CJ’s one hand was now resting on Andrew’s butt and the other still cradling his neck. They were standing like that for a while. The tea water started boiling and that caught CJ’s attention. He didn’t want it to boil dry and catch on fire. He leaned around Andrew and turned off the stove.

‘We… I should go,’ he said quietly.

Andrew looked at him as if he was saying something really stupid.

‘Why?’

CJ smiled and kissed Andrew’s forehead.

‘Because I was about to do things to you that my mother would smack me for even thinking about on a first date.’

‘What wo… oh.’ Andrew blushed.

‘Oh. Right.’ CJ embraced Andrew. ‘Look, Andy, I really like you and I want to do this the right way which means no sex on the first date. And… as you said you haven’t been dating so I assume maybe you’re a virgin, too?’

Andrew nodded into CJ’s chest.

‘Then all the more reason to wait. I… I really would like to see you again, though. Soon.’

Andrew looked up at him.

‘You would?’

CJ frowned.

‘Yeah, I would. Have we been on totally separate dates, you and me? I thought this was going great? Or am I horribly, horribly mistaken?’

‘No, no, you’re not. You’re right. I would… like to see you again.’

‘I was hoping you’d say that. How does Friday sound?’

‘I have the night shift, but if you’re free for brunch?’

‘Yeah, totally! I know this great diner, they have a brunch special with the most amazing waffles… No, wait. You can’t have waffles.’

‘Sorry, no.’

‘No problem, they have other things.’

‘Friday, then.’

‘Friday.’

Andrew walked CJ to the door.

‘Thank you, for tonight,’ he mumbled.

‘No, Andy, thank you. I’ve had a great time.’

‘Me, too.’

CJ leaned down to kiss him goodnight. As soon as their lips met, he felt that pull again. Andrew felt it, too. He hooked his fingers in the pockets of AJ’s jeans to pull him in closer. His erection brushed against CJ’s thigh, and CJ used it to rub Andrew. Finally, CJ pulled back again.

‘My mother really would smack me,’ he grumbled.

‘Alright. You better go, then, before she finds out.

‘Oh, I bet you a hundred bucks she’s watching right now,’ CJ said and pointed towards the ceiling.

No, not the ceiling, of course. The heavens.

‘She’s dead?’

‘Has been for a few years, yeah.’

‘Oh, I’m sorry.’

‘Nah, don’t be. She’s in a better place now. She was pretty sick when she finally gave in. Cancer.’

‘Oh…’

‘That’s not a good date topic, however. Can I call you tomorrow? We can make plans for Friday?’

‘Sure. Yeah. Call me.’

‘Thank you.’

CJ placed one, last, chaste kiss on Andrew’s forehead before he left.

 

\--------------------------

 

‘I can’t remember the last time you were out this late.’

CJ actually jumped at the sound of his father’s voice as he passed the living room on his way to his bedroom. Once he had calmed himself a little, he hissed:

‘Shit, dad! Creepy, much? What are you doing sitting here in the dark?’

‘Waiting up for you.’

‘Well you could have at least turned on the freaking TV or something. Jeez.’

Carl turned on the lamp on the side table.

‘Better?’

‘Yeah, thanks. I thought you’d have gone to bed by now.’

‘Well, as I told you, I’m waiting up for you. It’s been a while since you were on a date and I wanted to make sure you were okay when you came home.’

CJ sank into one of the armchairs.

‘Thanks dad. It means a lot to me.’

‘So… are you going to tell me how it went?’

‘It went… good. Really good,’ CJ smiled.

‘You like this boy, then? Or was it a boy?’

CJ nodded.

‘Yeah, he’s something alright.’

‘Good. I hope you remembered that your mother is watching.’

‘Trust me, dad. I do.’

‘Very well, then. I’m glad you seem to have been having a good time. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed.’

‘Good night, dad.’

‘Good night, Jonas.’

 

\---------------------------

 

Andrew sounded like shit when he answered the phone the next day.

‘Andrew.’

‘Hey, it’s CJ, are you okay? You sound weird.’

‘You woke me up, sorry.’

‘No, I’m sorry. But… its ten in the morning. I thought you’d be up. You told me you’re a morning person.’

‘Uh, normally, but I’ve been up all night.’

‘Why?’

‘Let’s just say I’m fairly positive that something I ate last night had gluten in it and we can leave it at that, maybe?’

‘…shit.’

‘Yeah, that sounds accurate.’

‘But I didn’t even have anything remotely bread-like in my picnic.’

‘I don’t blame you. I think the burgers…’

‘Oh, right. Fuck, Andy, I’m so sorry.’

‘Don’t. it’s not your fault. I… I just need rest at this point. I’ve taken my meds and even something for the pain.’

‘Do you… want me to come over with something to eat? If you’ve been puking all night, I mean. You’ll need some food.’

‘Ice cream is usually best, actually…’

‘Then I’ll get you some…’

‘Strawberry.’

‘Strawberry. I’ll be there in a little while.’

‘Thank you so, so much.’

‘Aw, it’s nothing. I told you I like you, right?’

‘…right.’

‘See you soon.’

Andrew was wrapped in a blanket when CJ showed up. He hugged him gently and then he followed Andrew to his bedroom where he had his laptop set up playing a movie.

‘You watch Avengers?’ CJ asked.

‘I love Marvel. Why do you sound surprised?’

‘I… dunno, actually. Can I stay a little while and watch it with you?’

‘Sure. There are spoons in the top kitchen drawer. Please?’

‘Sure thing. Sit down. Rest.’

Andrew sat down on the bed and wrapped the blanket around his waist.

‘Are you cold? Really sure you should have ice cream?’ CJ asked when he came back with the spoons.

‘Not cold, just… my joints hurt, and the warmth helps.’

‘From the celiac disease?’

Andrew nodded.

‘Again, I’m sorry this happened to you. If I could take it away, I would.’

‘I know. But ice cream helps.’

‘Ice cream always help.’

CJ sat down with his back against the head board and opened his arms. Andrew nestled himself against CJ’s chest with one of his long arms wrapped around him. It made him feel perfectly safe. After a little while he started dozing off again. When the movie was out CJ let Netflix start the next one because Andrew was snoring gently in his lap and CJ had no desire to move, like, ever. CJ hadn’t planning on falling in love this summer but the chubby carrot-top now sleeping in his arms begged to differ.

In that moment, CJ realized he was utterly, utterly fucked.

The doorbell rang and CJ remembered that Andrew’s roommate was moving in that day. He gently put Andrew down on the bed and went to get the door. The girl outside frowned when he opened.

‘You’re not Andrew.’

‘No, I’m not. But, you have got the right place. He’s not really feeling well so he’s sleeping. Don’t worry though, it’s not contagious or anything.’

‘…right.’ She extended her hand. ‘Kat.’

‘CJ.’

‘You his boyfriend or something?’

CJ blushed.

‘…or something. You need help carrying stuff?’

‘Sure, yeah, thanks. My dad has a truck downstairs.’

‘Got it. The room to the left is yours.’

Kat headed for the empty room with her luggage as CJ headed downstairs. There was a small truck running outside the building. The father was unloading a small kitchen table when CJ exited.

‘Hi, are you Kat’s dad?’

‘Yeah,’ the man huffed as he placed the table on the ground. ‘You Andrew?’

‘Nah, I’m dating him, which means I got drafted to help carry furniture.’

‘Oh, well nice to meet you, son.’

CJ smiled, grabbed the table and headed upstairs. He met Kat in the stairway. She smiled at him and continued downstairs.

They lugged the furniture and Kat’s boxes up to the apartment. When Kat went down to get the last bag wave her dad off. Andrew had woken up from all the commotion and wandered into the kitchen. CJ was placing the chairs around the table.

‘Am I still in the same apartment?’

‘Hey, you’re up! Yeah, these belong to Kat.’

‘She’s here? How long did I sleep?’

‘About three hours. I watched the movie, then got started on another one and then Kat got here so I helped them carry her stuff and…’

Andrew walked up to CJ and nuzzled his face in his chest.

‘You should have woken me up,’ he said.

‘Nah, figured you needed your sleep.’

CJ rubbed Andrew’s back gently.

‘You feeling better now, hon?’

‘Yeah. Joints still hurts a bit though, but it’s alright. Meds seem to be doing their job.’

‘Good.’

CJ leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Andrew’s lips, before the sound of a throat being cleared made them both turn towards the door. Kat was watching them with a raised eyebrow.

‘Or something my ass,’ she said to CJ. He instantly blushed and hid his face in Andrew’s neck. She extended her hand to Andrew and said: ‘Hi, I’m Kat. Your roomie.’


End file.
